Forever and Always
by liccklewritergirllyy
Summary: Ella Knight feels trapped at Elm Tree, but puts on a brave face for her little sister Becky. Soon, she learns life isn't all that bad after all. Maybe it's all of the nice people that live there? Or maybe just one person. Maybe just Liam. Ella/Liam! :D Please Read!:D
1. Ella and her sister

As we walked towards Elm Tree house I felt the butterflies do a dance in my stomach. Mike was leading us to the door of the care home, while my little sister nervously clutched onto my sleeve. She was biting her fingernails and looking at me for reassurance. I couldn't give it to her though; I couldn't find the heart to tell her anymore that everything would be alright. I'd given up on the lies; after all we'd been left here. Mum's an alcoholic, and dad cleared off ages ago with his new girlfriend. He doesn't want to know about us anymore, he only cares about his new girlfriend and their new daughter. It hurts. It hurts that _Chloe _has been my replacement. It hurts that my mother doesn't even know me anymore. We had no other family, so when our mother decided she couldn't cope anymore she sent us here. She promised me she'd fix herself though, and she'd get herself sorted… _I just hope she can._

When we got to the door, Mike opened the door with his keys and let us inside. As he closed the door behind us_, I felt trapped._ I reached out for my crying sister and hugged her, and then I picked her up. She was heavy to carry though, she is six after all. Her name is _Becky _and I love her to bits. We don't look all that alike, except for the eyes. We both have the same deep blue eyes. Dad has the exact same shade as us; he can't deny that we are his flesh and blood. My name is _Ella. Ella Knight. _I had to say _something_ to my sister… I just love her so much and she was hurting.

"Are we here now Ella? That man said it would be a much nicer place than home." Becky whispered, reaching out to touch my face.

"It will be… and home will be better when we get back. Mummy's sorting herself out." I whispered to my little sister and I followed Mike to his office. He gestured for us to take a seat, so I sat down and placed my little sister on my lap.

"Ella, Becky. I hope you feel very welcome at your new home. You both will have to share a room, as we only have one spare bedroom left. Will that be ok?" Mike asked, smiling warmly at the both of us.

"Of course, we always shared at home. We don't fight often. It will be fine." I told Mike, cuddling my little sister who nodded in agreement.

"So you will be staying here until your mother is able to cope with you both again, she has assured me she will come to get you back some day," Mike told me, "Although if you still wish to attempt to be fostered -."

The horror must have been on my face, I didn't want to be fostered. I just wanted somewhere safe to stay will my mum made herself better.

"Although, you don't have to." Mike quickly cut in, trying to reassure me.

"No. I don't want to be fostered Mike. Can we just… can we meet the other children and find our bedroom?" I asked Mike, changing the subject.

"Of course you can Ella. The other care workers are in with the kids in the living area. The living area is at your disposal. Trust me it's not a horrible place here, and you are free to do what you want to do. The living room has a pool table, a computer – _which can you please try not to break as it only got fixed last week_ and a television. Please be mindful of the television you watch though because there are a lot of young children here. How old are you two?"

"I'm six!" Becky yelled proudly, holding up six fingers. Five on the one hand, and one on the other. I chuckled at my sister, and tickled her underneath her chin.

"Right you are beautiful. I'm fifteen." I told Mike, who grinned at the playfulness between me and Becky.  
"So Becky… there are some other care children the same age as you. Frank and Liam are also fifteen years of age. Although Frank is currently in the process of being fostered, he has assured us he will be round here daily. Sapphire has moved out but she is only a year older than you. Becky… Harry is eight years old. You might both get on well. He is only a couple years older than you." Mike told us taking us into the living room, and introducing us.

"Guys, this is Becky," Mike told a bunch of kids while pointing at my sister, "and this is Ella." Mike pointed at me. I looked around at all the kids who were shamelessly gawping at us. A little boy was sitting on the carpet and playing with his giraffe Jeff. He came up to me and said, "Hello, I'm Harry, this is Jeff." He then looked at Becky my sister and grinned at her happily.

"Finally! Another little kid to play with! Want to go find cookies? Gina's made some chocolate chip ones?" Harry asked, and my sister nodded eagerly and ran off with him. I looked around at the rest of them. My sister had left me with them on my own. I looked around, a girl with brown hair told me her name was Jody and then wondered off in search of cookies also. Three girls ran up to me, only one of them seemed rather shy, but just gave me a toothy smile.

"I'm Tee." She whispered, and then pointed at her two friends. "That's Lily, she doesn't live here anymore… but that's Carmen and she does."

Carmen had lots of pink clothing on, and lots of jewellery on. She must be like me, I'm a girly girl. I shuffled nervously; I had a pair of tights on and a light pink skirt on. I had matched the skirt with a black patterned top decorated with flowers. I had curled my hair to the side and put a cute pink flower in my hair. I'd finished off my outfit with a matching cameo necklace and cameo earrings. I like old style jewellery, but I still like to keep my outfits fresh. I nodded as the girls eyed me up, and seemingly approved of my outfits. As they settled back onto the couch they had stood up from I was greeted by a couple more people. A group of lads approached me, one with a notebook. He told me his name was Gus.

"Why are you here?" Gus asked, and I gazed at him, shocked by his prying.

"That's a bit of a personal question isn't it?" I asked him, trying to keep away the tears in my eyes, another guy noticed though.

"Gus. Leave it yeah? Not all of us want to talk about the things that happen to us in life." A guy said, he had a cheeky grin that immediately put me at ease.

"Thanks. So who are you then?" I asked, wiping away the tears.

"Liam. I'm hard to forget. These introductions are taking way to long, let's make this easier. So you've met me, you've met Tee, Lily, Carmen, Harry and Jody. The girl with the blue hair over there is Elektra. She's horrible to everyone though so I wouldn't bother talking to her –"Liam grinned mischievously.

"Excuse me! I'm not that bad!" Elektra grumbled before walking off, and hitting Liam on the arm.

"Ok, so he's Johnny in the blue t-shirt, he's Tee's sister. These guys here are Rick, that's Tyler and this is my man Frank. He's been fostered soon though. That's Tracy. She's an alright care worker, and that's Gina. She's always on your case -." Liam grinned, ignoring the care workers annoyances.

"Oi!" Tracy and Gina protested at his remarks.

"Oh, and Sapphire might pop around sometimes… she used to live here." Liam told me, smiling kindly at me.

"Cheers… well I better go unpack, thanks for everything." I told him.

"No problem Ella." Liam told me… _Did he just wink at me? ;) No, must of saw wrong._ As I walked into my new room I grinned, it's not that bad here.


	2. Dull rooms, exploring the past & Gus!

**Disclaimer – I own zilch!:D**

**Thanks to **FfionsFangirlFeelsXXX, Linneagb & PurpleSkiesandRainbows for your reviews, I really appreciate it!: D Thanks for favourites & followers too guys, thanks Claudia151: D Let me know what you think of this chapter, or if you have any ideas?

**Chapter 2: Dull rooms, exploring the past & Gus's tour.**

**As I entered my new bedroom, I noticed something. Everywhere was dull. Dull and plain. No splashes of colour, no individuality. Just plainness .I wondered if all the rooms were like this... But I just assumed that it was because no one had been occupying the room. Until now. It seemed like all of the memories in my life had been washed away. The dull walls, the empty dressing table. Everything. Sometimes I envied my little sister Becky. At six years old, she didn't have much to worry about. She didn't understand mum's problem... And she wasn't really old enough to remember dad when he left. I want to be young and free of worries, I don't want to understand. If I don't understand, then the pain doesn't hurt quite so much. If I was little, I'd go back to the old times. The good times. When choosing what colour crayon to use was the hardest decision I had to make. My life isn't that bad though I guess, and hell - I've never liked colouring in. I was one of those kids that could never colour within the lines. My drawings would go all messy and turn into a total disaster... But my mother would tell me she still loved my colouring... And she'd put it on the fridge with a magnet holding it up. Those were the days. Then we had Becky. I'd acted jealous towards her for ages. I'd be so angry all the time before the birth, I'd rant and rage about the baby. I don't understand why I did that these days. In the end mum decided to let me name the baby. In some parenting book she had read, it told her getting a jealous sibling involved with a new baby, would form a better relationship between the new born and elder child. From the moment she was born... The jealously slipped away, and I loved her straight away. She was born on December 23rd 2006 at 1:00. Becky was about the average weight for a baby at 7lb 5oz. That was the only average thing about Becky though; she is unique in every other way possible. Four years after Becky was born, dad left. I was only nine when Becky was born and only thirteen when he left. We've been struggling for two years, only mum only just found the strength to admit it. Mum is going to get better, and then we can all be a family again. **

**I unpacked both mine and Becky's stuff. We didn't have much though. We never had much money... And alcohol was not only a big cost to our family's relationship, but also the family's savings. I had a lot of pictures though. I used to have a paper round, and what little money I had left after helping to foot the rent bills (which didn't go far with a paper round) I would spend on pictures in the photo shop. I would then by cheap photo frames from Wilkinson at 99p each. Not much money... But the memories were worth so damn much more to me. Priceless. I placed all of our clothing into the wardrobe. Becky's on the left half of the wardrobe, and mine on the right. As soon as everything we owned was put away into our room. I sat on the bed and sighed. Was this how it was going to be? My sister playing with Harry and me sitting all alone in the bedroom. With no friends? Soon there was a knock on the door, after yelling 'come in', the kid from earlier… Gus came in. **

**"What do you want? To ask me more questions?" I muttered, trying not to show how worried I actually was that he ****_would _****start prying again. **

**"No, I just need to give you the tour of the house; it needs to be now though. It's on my schedule." Gus told me, showing me his schedule. **

**"Ok. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look around. What about Becky though?" I asked him.**

**"She needs to come too!" Gus whined, as we went to look for Becky before the tour started. After we found Becky and Harry in the kitchen, me and Becky started the tour. Gus took us around to each room, and to each of the resident's rooms. Lastly, we ended up in Liam's room. He grinned at me. **

**"Alright Ella?" Liam grinned, as he got up from his bed where he was resting. **

**"Yeah, you?" I asked, only for Gus to tell me off for talking on his tour.**

**"Gus, hasn't the tour finished now?" Liam asked. **

**"Well yes, but I need to introduce Liam first, and then you are free to talk! Liam is a prankster; he is always getting into trouble with Mike. His best friend is Frank, and Liam likes football. Liam is alright really, 'just a bit of a cheeky guy' according to Mike." Gus told me, Liam grinning over the entire explanation. **

**"Tour is over now Ella, Becky. Enjoy your stay here." Gus said as he walked out of the room. **

**Me and Becky looked at Liam, who seemed to be staring at ****_us. Me. _**

**"Are you really cheeky?" Becky asked him, as Liam leant down to her level. **

**"Yes! Ha! I'm a nice guy though Becks. Don't tell anyone I told you though, it might ruin my reputation." Liam told my sister, tickling her slightly, and making her giggle.**

**"I'm going to go find Harry… bye Ella, bye Liam." Becky giggled, running off to find her new play mate. **

**"Guess, it's just me and you then…" Liam told me, and I couldn't help but smile.  
"I guess it is." **

**_I think I'm falling for the cheeky guy. I'm falling for Liam. Help me! _**


	3. Protective Siblings - Angry Ella ! :

Chapter 3: Protective Siblings.

**Disclaimer - own zilch. Thanks to everyone who's read this, followed, add this to their favourites and reviewed & all that stuff! & thanks to all my reviewers & to strawberrymagic01 who reviewed the last chapter! Means a lot! Any ideas or whatever let me know! Hope you likeyyy guys!**

I never really thought about love. I'm fifteen… and I haven't had a guy yet. I guess I just assumed I never find one – ever. My whole life has been looking after Becky, and making sure she is alright. Throughout the tour Gus had told me about Johnny. How is protective of his little sister – too protective. I don't think he is though. I let my little sister Becky have space to breath, meet new people… but I'd never let anybody hurt her. I'd do anything for her… as long as she was safe and happy. Thinking of my time at Elm Tree so far, everybody had been so kind and helpful. Liam especially. He had this cute grin, and I found his accent cheeky and alluring. Liam doesn't speak much about his past; he just looks forward to the future. With his crazy schemes and nutty ideas! He says he doesn't miss what he's never had… and I suppose it's logical. He told me a little about himself, not much. Just that he's always been in care, and that he doesn't care about being fostered. He said he's sad Frank's leaving… and never knew who he'd be able to confide in when Frank left. Then he told me that when I came to Elm Tree, he had hope because he found a friend. _A friend that I'm deeply attracted to… everything about him is alluring! _Having a friend is better than being alone though… but I have made friends so far at Elm Tree. Johnny is a pretty good friend of mine too… like I said before; I understand why he is protective of Tee. I'm the same with my Becky. So when Elektra upset Becky, I could have killed her!

I was so happy to be gathered by friends. As I sat on my bed along with Johnny, Tee, Rick, Carmen and Liam I felt as happy as Larry. We were playing truth or dare… only Carmen and Tee always picked truth every single time it was their turn. Not that it mattered to me… I was fully engrossed in the game until my little crying sister came into the room, clutching onto little Harry for dear life.

"Ella, Becky's upset. Elektra said something to her." Harry told me, running up to me in a panic.

"What?" I shrieked, jumping off the bed and clasping my sister in my arms. "What did she says Becks? What did she say?" I was angry, so damn angry. Liam looked at me, and gave me a reassuring grin.

"Ella, calm down. You need to be calm. Harry do you know what Elektra said?" Liam told me, before leaning down in front of the eight year old boy and asking the question.

"Yes… she said that Ella... Ella." Harry started, cautious of what he was saying.

"That Ella what Harry? Come on… tell me little man." Liam requested, very fond of the little boy.

"That Ella would leave her here on her own when she's sixteen. That she won't have anyone and they'll all hate her then." Harry whispered quickly, clutching Jeff.

"What? Becky… baby. Mum's going to get us before I'm sixteen and I won't let you go. It might take some time… but you can live with me. You can always live with me. Always be with me. Nobody would hate her. I mean, you like her right guys?" I asked, desperately trying to calm my little sister down.

"Yeah… Becky, you're a lovely kid! The blue kid's just a little jealous!" Liam assured her, while the rest of the care kids on my bed agreed.

"Liam, can you just look after Becky a bit while I look for Elektra?" I asked, leaving the room.  
"Ella, don't do anything stupid!" Liam yelled, but I'd gone I was too mad!

I found her, smugly sitting in her room. Her CD player on full volume, and all I could hear was 'Avril Lavinge – What The Hell'. I opened the door calmly and entered.

"Elektra, I don't want a fight alright? Don't tell my little sister a pack of lies though, because nobody hurts her! Even you must have feelings… don't go around upsetting her! She's 6 for goodness sake!" I yelled, trying to calm down, but my hands were balled into fists.

"I know! Alright? I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said it!" Elektra said, and for once I saw a glimpse of something… guilt? Maybe Elektra wasn't as bad as people said?

"I'm going to let this slide… but don't hurt my sister again, and pick on someone your own size yeah? I think you should apologise Elektra, I can see you're not that bad a person… you just need to work on your people skills yeah?" I said as I stormed out of the room.

_I'm a nice girl… but touch my sister & you'll regret it. _


	4. Trying To Impress - Carmen's Guilt!

**Was going to update yesterday but didn't get the chance, ended up having to clean my room L Oh well! Anyway, thanks to seddielover 12, Linneagb & FfionsFangirlFeelsXXX for reviewing the last chapter! Happy New Year guys! Let me know if you think there should be any other pairings in the story, or should I leave it the way it is? I quite like Carmen/Rick, but let me know your opinions, I won't write anything you don't want! So please let me know if you like this story! Don't want to ruin it! **

A couple of days here and I really understood the whole family thing. Everyone connected with each other, even Elektra deep down. Of course I'd been annoyed with Elektra, but she had apologised to Becky. I think she was being sincere, but I guess you never know in this place. I wanted to go into town, it was a sunny day and the heat was sweltering. I left Becky in bed as she was still sleeping and got washed and dressed, (_after waiting a ridiculously long time for the bathroom – Carmen being the longest in there) _I tried to pick out a summery outfit. After taking a long time to decide, I picked out a flowery playsuit and a brown belt. It is literally the only nice thing I have in my wardrobe minus what I brought with me. That's why town has become _very essential. _I also have very minimum makeup, and no curlers or straighteners. I sighed; my hair just didn't sit right. It needed some sparkle and shine. So I decided to risk looking a mess to the other children, and ran to Carmen's bedroom. (_Lily had gone home so she was on her own.) _I knocked quickly, and was soon invited in by the pink girly girl.

"Carmen, could you help me with my hair. I know I've only been here a couple of days and it's a lot to ask… but I have nothing to do it with, I left my curlers at home and…" I started, my face flushing in embarrassment.  
"Sure… I think your hair suits you curly. You had it curly the first day you came." Carmen told me smiling slightly.

"Yeah… there half mums though, and I forgot about them anyway. I didn't expect to come here that day..." I told her, trailing off my sentence.

"Don't worry… I'll sort you out El. Sorry… I should call you Ella… but you already feel like one of my friends. Do you mind?" Carmen asked me, she looked away blushing.  
"No of course not… all of my friends used to call me El. She Carmen, will you fix me up please?" I asked, as I looked at my hair in her mirror with despair. Carmen got to work on my hair while we chatted away; she was just so nice and bubbly! As soon as she finished my hair, she asked me if she could do my make-up, and to this I agreed. She refused to let me look in the mirror until she had done though. She also leant me some of her jewellery. A brown necklace in the shape of a heart, and matching heart earrings and bracelets. I looked in the mirror, and I looked _nice. _I'd never had any confidence in myself. I'd always thought me loving anyone was a joke… as how could they love me back. Now though… my heart contained a little hope. Happiness.

"Carmen. You're so nice. You barely know me and yet you leant me all of this and did my hair and makeup. You're really kind." I told her sincerely. She gave me a warm smile that soon slipped away.

"I've not always been lovely you know. You know the slightly wacky kid Tyler. He likes practical jokes?" I nodded, as Carmen continued, "Well… I spent some time in Burnywood. I hated it. It's another care home, only everyone's a little more rough and violent. Anyway, he nicked my stuff at Burnywood, and then when I asked for it back I got beaten up… not by Tyler though. I was so angry, when he came here. So Elektra convinced me to set fire to all his stuff. He was upset, and I destroyed the only card he ever received from his mother. I felt so awful, and he forgave me. Ella he did! Then… I did something else stupid… The other little girl with brown hair, Jody. She came here, scared. I was horrible Ella. I yelled at her, I tried to chuck her out my room. She was sharing with me! Ella do you think I'm a bad person?" Carmen asked me, as a few tears slid down her cheeks.  
"No sweetheart… I'm going shopping today, for me and Becky up town. Becky's staying here though. How about we just go up together and talk?" I asked her smiling, she seemed like she needed it. She nodded and hugged me. I felt myself swell up in emotion, needed… wanted even by someone other than Becky.

I headed back to my room and found Becky, who had just woken up and was tiredly rubbing her eyes.

"Alright honey? Gina is going to help you get ready this morning. I have to go somewhere with a friend. Is that alright sweetie pie?"

"Yes Ella. Liam said he'd play with me." Becky sweetly told me, and my heart warmed at what a genuinely nice guy he is. He's kind, cheeky… but his hearts in the right place…. And he'd never hurt anyone. I just hope he doesn't break my heart, because I think slowly… I am giving him my heart. As I kissed Becky goodbye, I walked into the corridor to meet Carmen. Although accidently I bumped into Liam.

"Alright? I'm spending some time with your little sister today! Frank and me are taking her to the park with Harry." He told me, giving me that cute crooked grin.

"I heard… I hope you know you have your hands full… we're hard work you know. Us Knight's." I winked at him as I walked off. _Wait… am I flirting? _As I walked off I could hear him chuckling softly.

_As I met Carmen, I prepared to start the shopping session… Maybe I should find an outfit to impress Liam… wait didn't I do that this morning? Oh no… there's no going back now. Oh Liam… what have you done to me? _

**Oooh, Ella's fallen for him now! But has Liam fallen for her too? That's the question! Let me know your ideas and opinions! Chapters on Liam's more childish side, what will Ella think of Liam, Frank, Becky and Harry's paint fight? Will she be cross or join in! What do you reckon? Bring on 2013! Happy New Year Guys! Now I'm going out & celebrating. Enjoy! **


	5. Don't mess with Ella

**Ok, so hey guys & thank you soo much to all of you who reviewed for your nice comments and improvements. You all seem to be ok with Carmen/Rick so there might be a hint of this in this chapter. Thanks to PurpleSkiesandRainbows, FfionsFangirlFeelsXXX, Linnegab and Sunshineeee1. I apologise in advance for slower updates now as I have GCSE's next week and the upcoming month. English exam and a French exam ;) Going to make the chapters longer after exams are over, but I wanted to post something before my short absence J I'm gonna change this to a T btw, so next chapters can have more teen issues J Nothing too dramatic though! **

When you fall for someone, you put all of your cards on the table. You risk losing everything... Or gaining everything. Some people play it safe, and keep their cards to themselves. They become reclusive and withdrawn. I don't ever want to be that kind of girl. I'm the kind of girl who wears her heart on her sleeve. Is that wise though? I suppose it's because I like to see the good in everyone. I'm not violent or tough... Only when it involves Becky. She's my world...

The shopping trip with Carmen was something I really looked forward to, and as I was already dressed to impress... I felt free and just so alive. As I climbed into the bus to town with Carmen, we paid for our bus fares and then found a seat.

"Gosh... Carmen. I have to go to school tomorrow." I told her, my face pulling into one of worry. A new a school, with new friends and new... New bullies. I'd always had a problem with bullies... I never understood why people bully; some say they do it because they've been bullied. Both ways, it's cruel, wrong and it's mean. Bullies try and pick on others because of their own imperfections… to make other people feel like it's all their own fault. Hell, it worked on me. I always felt so low… and so down. I can't fight back when it's not about Becky. So I took it all, as if I was some kind of communal punch bag. Verbally and physically. The comments have stuck with me, and some of the bruises still haven't gone down. Veronica Rider just didn't seem to care, she'd hit me… full on and I'd take it. I knew if I didn't they'd just get angry and hurt Becky. They'd find a way. Life isn't like the fairy tales, sometimes the bad guys win. Carmen turned around to face me, and I tried to snap out of my trance. She gave me a confused look, which soon turned into one of understanding.

"I know… look don't worry. If you ever need someone I'll be there. You'll make friends." Carmen gushed.

"No, it's not making friends I'm worried about Carm, it's the fact that… I'll meet someone that I won't like. I'll be bullied again, and I won't have the strength to fight it… because Carmen I could never fight it." I whispered, tricking to ignore the prickling in my eyes.

"It will be ok. I'll stand up for you… and Liam. He'd never allow it… look just let me talk to him, and he'll protect you –"Carmen started, hugging me tightly.

"NO! Sorry… look Carmen, I don't want Liam to know, OK? Can we just get on with the shopping trip?" I asked softly, and she nodded.

"Look… I've been meaning to ask you something. I really… I really like Rick alright? He's amazing. He's… I… I think I love him. I don't want to be the little girl wearing pink all the time anymore. Ella, I want to be more grown up. I want to make his eyes pop out of the sockets. You know?" Carmen told me, just begging for a little bit of help.

"I'll help you Carmen. Never change who you are completely though Carmen… you're perfect just being you." I told her, and she nodded as we continued the bus journey in complete silence. Not the awkward type of silence though, we just sat there… reflecting on our lives.

When me and Carmen arrived back, we had tons of shopping bags in our hands. Carmen really had tried to make herself look older and more grown up. Of course she still had to slip in items of pink clothing here and there. I had really enjoyed my day out with her, chatting, gossiping and giggling. I even told her that I might just like Liam. Just a little bit. She'd squealed of course, right in my ear. Fantastic. Ha, I'm so sarcastic! Oh, that rhymed. I'm a poet and I just don't know it! Oh no… Liam's making me talk to myself now. I'm not sure how it's his fault, but it is! Carmen had brought herself some skinny jeans and some patterned leggings, while I got myself some skinny jeans too, and some nice shirts. I couldn't resist buying myself some belts, earrings and necklaces too of course! I'd got all my clothing from my favourite shops – River Island and New Look of course! I'd also got Becky some nice things, skirts and dresses mainly. Carmen had asked me how to act grown up. Of course this had got me baffled, how can you act grown up? I just told her to be herself. It's a simple thing really. When we got through the door, I noticed Liam, Frank, Harry and Becky all running around the kitchen together. Liam had a saucepan on his head, and held a baking tray in front of himself for protection – of course I burst out laughing at the sight, clutching onto my tummy and falling against the kitchen cupboards.

"I'd move Ella, I was finger painting with the kiddy winks, and we started chucking paint everywhere-"Liam started but it was too late, Frank had lobbed paint in my direction. Frank just looked so guilty, with a sieve on his head, and the baking tray he was using for protection infront of him. Being a typical girl... I could have yelled. Instead I decided to let him stew… walked towards the door where Carmen watched in horror. However in the last minute, I turned around and picked a pile of paints off the floor and lobbed it everyone in the room. Liam burst out laughing as did Frank, who grinned at me and said, "Good one Ella." _Hahaa, don't mess with Ella Knight._


	6. Midnight Snack - Man With A Plan

SORRY IT'S SHORT!

**Thanks to FfionsFangirlFeelsXXX, I'll try and make them longer soon… it's just with exams it's hard to find time to write… but I love writing! PurpleSkiesandRainbows, ooh options! Do you and both know what you want to pick? & thanks for the good luck, not sure how it's going though: / Thanks to Linneagb – glad you like it & thanks to Beth! You're all epic! :D **

**Chapter 6: Midnight Snack**

I wouldn't understand? That's what mum always told us. The bottle her comfort, the way out of the utterly messed up troubles in life. Nothing to comfort me and Becky though, no comfort at home and pain and misery at school. I couldn't sleep… by the time it hit twelve, I knew that in exactly nine hours where I'd be. School of hell, bullying behind bars. The seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours. Becky had fallen asleep hours ago, and the only sound heavy snoring. Sighing, I grabbed my duvet and pillow, shuffling myself downstairs. Plonking myself on the sofa, I shrieked when I found someone else already sitting there … I felt a hand clasp over my mouth. Screaming hard, an icy fear overtaking my body. I already had nerves in my system, the darkening shadow of school looming in my mind. Although I knew my nightmares would soon become reality. As I carried on screaming, I felt my body whip around, until I saw the face of body holding onto me – Liam.

"Ella… please stop crying. Please!" He begged, it seemed like he'd fallen out of character, his face displaying only panic. He seemed almost vulnerable. I hadn't noticed the tears streaming down my face, until a soft hand came forwards to wipe them away.

"I didn't mean to scare you Ella. We would have got sent back upstairs if Mike had heard, and I can't risk that. I'm planning my first scheme without Frank. We'd normally grab some snacks and eat in my bedroom, but it felt wrong on my own. Frank's leaving tomorrow, and I wanted to celebrate after school. Give him a party to remember. I know how it feels to be in care all my life, and although I don't want a foster family – he does. I can't let him go without him knowing that I care Ella. He's my best friend… I think that you're starting to become one to me too. I just can't believe he's really leaving this time. "Liam told me, rocking me gently in his arms, after calming myself down, we sat on the sofa together… my heart racing as I lay down beside him.

"Liam? I've only ever told Carmen this… she said to tell you, that it would make me feel better and… I think she's right. I know I can trust you. Liam, I've always been bullied. They say violence isn't tolerated at schools, but it is. I've been a punch bag, and I've taken it to ensure that Becky didn't get caught in the firing line. Becky's my Frank. Liam, she's my world. I don't believe in myself." I told him, looking down the entire time – so I couldn't see him looking back down at me. I didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes. I'm disappointed in myself. Instead he lifted my chin up with his finger, giving me a deep look, almost as if he were analysing me.

"I… think you're a great girl Ella. Believe it or not, I'm not like those other guys. I'll look after you. We can be friends. Hang around with me, and if anyone even looks at you I'll show them whose boss. Ella, how can you not see how special you are?" Liam whispered, sounding sincere. He grinned as me, cheekily lifting my duvet over himself.

"Excuse me, you're bursting my bubble! I need personal space." I told him.

"You're the one leaning on me! You didn't seem to mind too much." He cockily told me.

My face turned a pinkish colour, and I felt embarrassment at his statement. _Deny you like him. No evidence, no proof. I know you can't lie Ella, but pull yourself together. _After battling with my inner conflicts, I smiled at him. I knew I couldn't tell him yet, I need to focus on looking after Becky.

"Excuse me, but I'm recovering from a shock-." I had started, as Liam cut me off mid-sentence.

"Yes, you were so shocked at how hot I am. My good looks, charm… resourceful thinking-"Liam grinned, now my turn to cut him off. _Such a big head. _

"Resourceful thinking? You mean scamming innocent people? Look Liam, do you want my help planning this party?" I asked, hopeful I'd be able to spend the night with him and not worry about school.

"Sure. I've got some snacks for us." Liam said, passing me a can of Dr Pepper… and sticking a large box of malteasers in front of us. We came up with ideas of karaoke, football, dancing to Gangnam Style (and getting the care workers to join in) and a 'good looking host' presenting a quiz all about Frank. As we practiced shooting malteasers into each other's mouths from far distances we laughed at the consequences. With my terrible aim I kept hitting Liam's nose with the chocolate or missing completely.

"Before bed Ella, I want to ask you which song you'd sing at karaoke?" Liam grinned at me.  
"Well… the other day me, Becky, Lily, Tee and Carmen messed around singing and dancing to Call Me Maybe. What about if I got all the girls on board? It would take about ten minutes to teach them the moves. If you could distract Frank after school for a bit I could teach it them? You already have hidden the equipment, so we'll get Tracy to decorate for us…. What do you think?" I asked.

"Great! Dunno how you'll get Elektra to join in. I'll get the lads to do 'Ice Ice baby' with me. We'll freestyle. Frank can vote for the best act. Bring it on Ella. Anyway, we better go bed, it's already two. Just know that I'll look after you. Everything will be alright." Liam told me as he headed to bed. As I sneaked upstairs… the nerves finally slid away.

**Sorry it's still short but I still have more upcoming exams this month. Done my English and French but still have more: / Let me know what you think? Any ideas? How long should I leave it until they tell each other? Do you think Liam likes her too? :)**


	7. Chapter 7: First day at school & Frank!

**Disclaimer – I own zilch. Don't own songs either. Ok, so here's the situation. I have another exam Tuesday for Physics :/ which is hard! Then I have a History exam Wednesday. Basically it's been hard for me to update because I've had to do work for that exam, after this week I'll have lots more time to update and make chapters longer and stuff. I got to update today because I got sent home from school yesterday because of the snow! Got sent home first period – rock on! Have being doing little bits of writing in study breaks! Ha! **

**Chapter 7: First day at the school and Frank's Party **

I feel so terrible; I've been so caught up in worrying about my first day at school. I forgot it was Becky's first day too. I'm such a bad sister! Working on Frank's party, the bullying and just life in general. I didn't know if I could face all the pain again. When I woke up in the morning I realised how tired I felt. The scheming and plotting with Liam last night had tired me out. Although as I woke up groggily, something made me jump out of bed. Someone sobbing, and when I realised who was sobbing it broke my heart. Becky. My little baby sister often seemed vulnerable and susceptible. Although she had never been bullied before, at least I know that much. As I saw my little sister sobbing her heart out on her bed, I instantly ran towards her. It was like I'd forgotten she needed protecting, and I felt so ashamed as my entire life always had seemed dedicated to protecting her. I held her, swelling of emotion, wishing words of comfort. It's what I do… even if I don't even trust my own words…

Soon I was ready for school. I had quickly run into the shower early in the morning, before Carmen or Elektra got in there. First day always needs a good impression. Shoving my hair into a fishtail plait, I put my uniform on. _Don't be different, they'll notice and they'll feed on your hurt. Hurt is an emotion, but it can be hidden. Hide it Ella. _My brain told me to hide all emotion, to make sure I looked like an average teen kid; hide and you'll never be picked out from the crowd. _I did the things that make you 'cool' but I don't want to be cool I want to be Ella! I rolled my sleeves up, left my shirt out, made my tie as short as possible, but is this really me being true to who I am? _

Holding onto Becky's hand, we headed down the stairs to grab breakfast and enjoy something nice to eat. I could barely eat; I made some toast for myself, while Becky had cereal. I picked at the toast, nibbling and chewing but not really enjoying the taste. Not a clue what I was doing, just eating… Liam had come downstairs, a smile on his face and wearing something that barely resembled uniform. Looking at him, I smiled timidly. He knew about the bullying, at that made me really worried that he'd find me weaker, vulnerable. Kissing goodbye to Becky on the cheek (Tracy would take Harry and Becky to school) I headed to school with Liam, Frank, Rick and Carmen. We slouched down the road, taking our time… all the time in the world.

Frank still would go to the same school after he leaves, today would be the final day. Liam just wanted it to end with a bang. At the breakfast table, word had secretly being spread round to the other young people about the dance routines, and they all had agreed to join in. Even Elektra when I mentioned it would be boys verses girls. As Carmen and Rick skipped forwards together, I walked slowly behind with Liam and Frank.

"She likes him?" Liam asked me and I looked at him carefully.

"I wouldn't tell." I told him, smiling slightly. The journey carried on, the boys occasionally making jokes at my expense and Carmen and Rick's nattering with each other. The day was hard, so hard… but Liam grabbed my hand, and held onto me… surprisingly it was all alright.

After school, as Liam kept Frank away from the home, I got the girls ready for the dance. Each of us dressed in bright gym outfits, sweatbands and trainers. Our hairs in pigtails or wild up do's. I had my smiley face t-shirt on, a bright pink sweatband, a pair of red shorts and a big bobble just randomly shoved on my head. _Originality, I can be myself here. _We all had similar outfits on.

"Ok girls, so we're going head to head with the boys. We need to be the best we can be! Boys think they are _perfect _at everything they do. However, we're going to prove their wrong. So keep up if you can girls!"  
I let the music play on the speakerphone, my ready to prove myself against the world. I decided to show a part of me, my singing. As I shoved them the moves, as I had decided with Liam in the morning, each young person had to sing at least four lines each.

_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

_You took your time with the call,_  
_I took no time with the fall_  
_You gave me nothing at all,_  
_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_  
_Have foresight and it's real_  
_I didn't know I would feel it,_  
_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?_

I sang my part, although not really caring much what others thought… Carmen sang rather well, although secretly she told me she would be singing this to Rick, trying to get herself noticed. Then Elektra started singing… not the best, but her glares would stop anyone laughing. Becky sang sweetly, her voice childish but cute. Everyone had their turn, but Tee was the most suprising. Her voice just so beautiful. Soon we were ready, Tracy had done a great job at decorating, and Mike had gone out to buy a cake to say goodbye. He brought one in the shape of a football… Frank's favourite sport. Ahha, now all I wanted to do was wipe the smug smile off Liam's face. Frank had arrived, so happy with his goodbye present. His face grateful. Gina hugged him, looking very emotional, along with Mike and Tracy. Just as soon as Frank walked in the room, the music started…. And –

_Eh, sexy lady _

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh, sexy lady_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh  
_

Gina started wiggling her hips, Mike starting doing the jelly leg movement at the wrong point in time, and Tracy just started skipping. Laughing me and Liam looked at each other and then started on Gangnam Style too, showing them exactly how to dance… Soon us girls had started singing and dancing to _Call Me Maybe_, Liam just kept winking at me the whole time and it got me thinking… should I tell him. As we ended, Frank grinned at me and then laughed as the boys took the stage. However, during Frank's report of our performance the guys had dressed up in either Hawaiian shirts or bright red suits. However they cleared decided to do the Jedward version, as they came out looking very… _John and Edward! Let's just say it was the hair and the gel. _

**_Yo VIP  
Let's kick it!_**

_**Pressure, pushing down on me**_  
_**Pressing down on you, no man ask for**_  
_**Under pressure, that burns a building down**_  
_**Splits a family in two**_  
_**Puts people on streets**_

_**All right stop**_  
_**Collaborate and listen**_  
_**Prankster's back with a brand new invention**_  
_**Something grabs a hold of me tightly**_  
_**Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly**_  
_**Will it ever stop?**_  
_**Yo - I don't know**_  
_**Turn off the lights and I'll go**_  
_**To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal**_  
_**Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle**_

_**Pressure, pushing down on me**_  
_**Pressing down on you, no man ask for**_

_**Dance - Bum rush the speaker that booms**_  
_**I'm killin' your brain like a poisonous mushroom**_  
_**Deadly - when I play a dope melody**_  
_**Anything less than the best is a felony**_  
_**Love it or leave it**_  
_**You better gain way**_  
_**You better hit bull's eye**_  
_**The kid dont play**_  
_**If there was a problem**_  
_**Yo I'll solve it**_  
_**Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it**_

_**Pressure, pushing down on me**_  
_**Pressing down on you, no man ask for**_  
_**Under pressure, that burns a building down**_  
_**Splits a family in two**_  
_**Puts people on streets**_

_**[Interlude]**_

_**It's the terror of knowing**_  
_**What this world is about,**_  
_**Watching some good friends**_  
_**Screaming `Let me out'**_  
_**Pray tomorrow takes me higher**_  
_**Pressure on people, people on streets**_

_**Ice Ice Baby [x2]**_

_**Now that the party is jumpin'**_  
_**With the bass kicked in, and the Vegas all pumpin'**_  
_**Quick to the point, to the point no fakin'**_  
_**Cooking MC's like a pound of bacon**_  
_**Burning them if you ain't quick and nimble**_  
_**I go crazy when I hear a cymbal**_  
_**And a hi-hat with a supped up tempo**_  
_**I'm on a roll - it's time to go solo**_

_**Pressure [x11]**_

_**Rollin' - in my 5.0**_  
_**With my ragtop down so my hair can blow**_  
_**The girlies on standby**_  
_**Waiting just to say "hi"**_  
_**Did you stop?**_  
_**No - I just drove by**_  
_**Kept on - pursuing to the next stop**_  
_**I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block**_  
_**That block was dead**_  
_**Yo - so I continued to A1A Beachfront Avenue.**_

_**Pressure, pushing down on me**_  
_**Pressing down on you, no man ask for**_  
_**Under pressure, that burns a building down**_  
_**Splits a family in two**_  
_**Puts people on streets**_

_**[Interlude]**_

_**It's the terror of knowing**_  
_**What this world is about,**_  
_**Watching some good friends**_  
_**Screaming `Let me out'**_  
_**Pray tomorrow takes me higher**_  
_**Pressure on people, people on streets**_

_**Ice Ice Baby [x4]**_

Liam had just wiggled his bottom the whole time, Gus just clapped the entire thing, Johnny kept 'flexing his muscles' and Rick did the equivalent to a 'dad dance'. While Tyler did more of the mum 'shuffle', Harry just looked cute as he did all the actions to _Happy and You Know It! _As Liam looked at me he whispered, "That was for you… you are my baby."

**So who do you think should win, the girls or the boys? Ok, so I'm coming a bit stuck for ideas. Do you want Ella to confess her feelings to Liam? Will he like her back or just in a friendly way? What sort of stuff do you want to happen, and do you want any other characters to have a larger role. I like Tee, Carmen, Rick and Johnny so they might be popping into the next few chapters a bit more.**


	8. To tell or not to tell!

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! So I decided that I'd like to add a little more to my story and add in more characters. Sorry it took so long to update, but with the last few months of school everything's gone hetic and not feeling very well at the moment. **

**Thanks to PurpleSkiesandRainbows, donketal, Linneagb, FfionsFangirlFeelsXXX, strawberrymagic01, Sunshineeee1, .2013 and soodereli for the recent reviews! You are all epic, and making me smile again even though I don't feel very well! :D**

** Chapter: To tell or not to tell!**

Of course competitions at the dumping ground were always eventful. Someone always threw a fit, and because Frank decided the girls should win the competition this time it wasn't Elektra moaning. Instead it was Tyler, vowing to get his revenge on the girls. The girls of course just laughed and walked off, glad to have won the title for the best performance of the night. If the boys had won they would have rubbed it in our faces – and instead the girls got this privilege and were able to wind the boys up as much as we pleased. I was the only one who wasn't bothered about rubbing it in their faces as all I could think about was Liam's comment. The comment that had made my heart melt, and brought back a sparkle to my eyes. All hope had long gone... and now it's coming back. Slowly but surely. I felt it though, how I felt a crush develop for Liam… and now I think its love. Love that I'm not sure if he returns or not. Although sighing, I went to find Liam who had slouched off without being noticed after the competition. I knew it was hard for him, his best friend leaving the dumping ground. The friend who had always been there for him no matter what. I'm not exactly sure what I mean to him. Does he even consider me a friend to him? Feelings mix in your head, until it's impossible to pick them out and throw them away. Feelings and emotions are not easy to change. I'd found him upset and teary outside at the prospect of Frank leaving in a couple of hours. He of course used Tracy Beaker's excuse of 'its hay fever'. I never really understood the need for the hard man act. I for one appreciate a guy who can cry. It shows that he is willing to show his true self… and I knew that deep down Liam was a vulnerable guy. However I didn't want to see him waste his last couple of hours with his best friend and I knew that Liam wouldn't appreciate a soppy chat with me.

"Liam? What's up? Is it cause the girls beat you guys and you completely failed?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood. I didn't need to mention the problem; we already both knew the issue.

"You cheeky minx! I reckon us guys did a real good job at Jedward!" Liam joked, a grim finally becoming prominent on his face.

"Yeah… Jedward, I'm not sure about their hair. Then again I'm not sure about yours either!" I laughed, ruffling his hair until he gave in.

"Oi Knight! You don't touch the hair. This right here is perfection. All the ladies love it." He told me seriously.

"Yeah, who then?" I asked, crossing my arms as I eyed him carefully.

"You for a start. Bet you think I'm a right heartbreaker."

"Yeah you are Liam. I think you're a good fella. Now get back in that party and show Frank a good time. He'll be begging for so much fun that he'll be back around the dumping ground every second day. Now move it you idiot!" I teased, punching his shoulder as I took his hand and dragged him into the room. My fingers tingled… and I wondered if Liam could feel the electricity too. Probably not.

The party had been brilliant… and ended with an emotional goodbye to Frank. After the karaoke and Gangnam style dance we all played a game of football. Frank loved the way we'd planned everything for him. Frank could never say no to football, and had secretly told me that one day he'd like to work in football. He wasn't sure how he'd fit into the beautiful game, but his favourite team Manchester United had inspired him to a whole new level. We all decided on a game of girls vs. boys, the game had quickly got hot and I'd had a heated tackle with Liam. He'd won the tackle of course, probably because I couldn't stop looking into his gorgeous eyes… and then looking at his lips. Typical ay? He'd gloated of course when the boys had won, and this had been revenge enough for Tyler. The boys had won some of their pride back, besides the fact they were feeling emotional at losing a friend who'd been at the dumping ground for so long. Then of course as me and Liam had planned we had the quiz all about Frank. All from the apparently 'good looking host'. Of course I couldn't deny that though, after all I am the one who has apparently fallen in love with Liam. After the quiz about Frank we'd sent him off, and what had made me determined to speak to Liam about my feelings was something Frank had told me just as he had hugged me goodbye.

"Ella? You've become a good friend of mine since you've been here, and I know you've been a **_very very_** good friend of Liam's too. I know you like him Ella. The same way I really like this girl I met in a café called **_Jade. _**I know I'm going to give it a go with her; you should give it a go with Liam too. I reckon he likes you too." Frank had told me, whispering into my ear."  
"What about heartbreak Frank? I only have one heart, I can't damage it." I whispered to him, I'd finally shown him my fears.

"Liam isn't like that. Tell him for me? Please promise me you'll do that. As a goodbye present for me." Frank had begged, and as a result of that… today I have to tell him.

I had woken up to tell him… until I woke up with a banging headache, sore throat and a feeling of nausea. After checking out myself in the mirror, I realised how badly I looked today. I couldn't see Liam; he wouldn't want me even when I looked on top form surely? Never mind when I feel ready to puke. So of course when I heard a knocking on the door and a cockney accent I nearly ran half a mile.

"Ella, you in there, I want to speak to you." He yelled, _what am I going to do? He's knocking on my door… surely I can't speak to him like this. Should I still fulfil that promise? Oh gosh, I swear boys are from another planet. This romantic feeling is something I've never felt before, and I don't know what on Earth to do._

**So, Ella has promised to tell. How will Liam react? Do you want a chapter on Liam's point of view or would you rather the whole story be from the point of view of Ella? Let me know if you think it would be too early to put the couple together. **


	9. Chapter 9: I love you, I just love you

**SORRY IT'S TOOK SO LONG, BUT WORK HAS GOT HETIC IN MY LAST YEAR OF SCHOOL! Hey guys! Everyone who reviewed or sent me a PM said they wanted me to try Liam's point of view. I'm not sure if it's good enough so please let me know. A couple of lines are off Liam's character profile on the BBC. It was just to make it realistic and to try and start the writing off. Didn't want to make Liam too soppy, but his character is always one of a really nice guy who just doesn't show his feelings too much! This is how he ****_really _****feels about Ella! So massive thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks to: strawberrymagic01, Sadiki Starlight and soodereli.**

Chapter 9: I love you, I just love you.

**Liam's POV**

Ella's been driving me insane since I've been here. It's only even been me and Frank. Frank's my man and as much as I like the other kids, they can be a _pain_ sometimes. Only Ella's not driving me insane in the same way as the others. I think I really like her. I mean she's turning me into_ girl. _I'm at risk of having a girly chat while I spill the beans on my feelings. Ha! Feelings? I'm supposed to be the guy who doesn't care. I've been in care my whole life, but so what? You don't miss what you've never had. Although I'm not sure the same statement fits in with having a girlfriend. I've never had a girlfriend – yet Ella's making me want one. I've wanted to tell her for ages, but I don't want the others to think I've gone soft. It sounds stupid, but I've spent my life acting like a macho man. Don't let anyone get too close, then no-one's ever going to disappoint you, right? Why would Ella disappoint me though? If anything I'd probably end up disappointing her. Most people know how I have so many Liam O'Donovan schemes. I'd never do anything proper criminal though, I may like a laugh but I'm nothing like that. I think that Ella gets that too. Ella's sister Becky seems really nice too, and I reckon she has a little romance going on with Harry. Ella had been really helpful with planning Frank's party, and she seemed to understand how lost I feel without Frank. Yet she doesn't make me speak about something that I don't want to talk about, as I said before – talking is for girls.

I need to talk to Ella, and tell her I much I like her – which really defies my don't speak about feelings rule. However just this once I think I need to talk to her. The only problem is that she hasn't come out of her room since the party last night. Making a quick decision I knocked on her bedroom door.

"Ella, you in there, I want to speak to you." I yelled, pleading with her to open the door.

I heard a scraping sound, and someone shuffling around the room, until a very weak voice replied.

"Liam! Go away, I'm ill! I don't want you to catch anything from me… I'm contagious!" She moaned at me, and I sighed. Doesn't she want to see me? Then again does she really think that she can stop me from coming in? After all this place has no privacy and no locks on the door. So I just ignored her wishes and flung open the door, to find a very ill Ella in bed.

"No, Ella… I don't care that you're ill. "I blurted out.

"Thanks, nice to know Liam. Nice to know you want me to get better. After all you don't care that I'm ill…" She said sarcastically, and burying her head in the pillow. _Oh gosh, that did sound like I meant I didn't care when I meant that I didn't care about catching her illness, there really is a difference!_

"I meant that I didn't care about getting ill El and you know it! I'm Liam, I'm untouchable. Maybe some Liamade would help you get better Ella?" I suggested with a cheeky grin.

"More like help me puke. Some soup wouldn't go amiss though oh brilliant one." She replied sarcastically, yet not on her usual top form.

"Soup… yeah I can do that. It's not like the last time I tried to heat up soup in the microwave the last time it blew up. I will make you something that will tingle your taste buds -." I told her, but when I'd finished my speech and turned back around to Ella – she was fast asleep. _Looking so beautiful asleep, her hair splattered across the pillow. My gorgeous girl… well technically not my girl but when have I ever cared about technicalities? __**Get a grip Liam, you really do sound like a girl. **_So… I need to make her a soup. Well when I say make her a soup, I mean heat one up out of a tin or get someone else to do it. How about getting someone else willing to heat it up, no explosions = gratitude all around. How about… bingo – **_Tee. _**She sat next to Johnny on the sofa, her head leaning on his shoulder and watching television.

"Tee, I need your help. Please say you'll help me Tee?" I asked her,

"Oi, what do you want my sister to do? You can't boss her around you know Liam!" Johnny exclaimed which of course made me sigh and as I'm a guy who says what he feels, I might have come out with the wrong thing.

"Like you do you mean?"

"I don't make my sister do anything Liam!" Johnny growled, standing up and squaring up to me.  
"Shut up you pair! What do you want Liam?" Tee asked warily.

"I need your helping with cooking. Ella's ill and I thought maybe some soup would be a good idea, but the last time I tried… the whole thing overflowed and it involved explosions. "I mumbled.

"Sure I'll help. Is Ella alright?" Tee asked quietly, always one of concern. Not like some of the other people at this school!

"No Tee, she's ill and I need to tell her something…. Tee, how do you tell someone you like them?" I mumbled, blushing at the fact I was finally admitting how much I love Ella to someone else. Johnny snorted, but I decided to leave it, I just needed some advice and Tee is someone who is loved by everyone in the house. She has feelings and she always has good advice.

"Just tell her. Or if you want to make a grand gesture you could sing to her. Girl's find that sweet. Ella doesn't believe she's as half as good as she is. You need to tell her in a way she'll believe her Liam, or she'll think it's all one big joke. Now come on, let's make this soup."

It's always hard to express emotions as a lad; it's always as if you get teased for having emotions and ultimately making yourself more vulnerable and weak. With Ella's soup on the tray I steadied myself as I carried to tray into her room and on her bedside table. She gave me a weak smile and sat up, and I almost couldn't bear it to see her looking so ill. I knew I'd have to confess my feelings or I'd never tell her.

"Ella. You're a girl-," I started, not a great first line but a first line nevertheless. Of course Ella just laughed at me.

"I really like you Ella. You mean the word to me. I know you don't realise how amazing you. I wrote a song for you. I would have played the guitar to match like on those romantic movies but it would have sounded more like a strangled cat!"

**_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_**

**_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say_**

**_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_**

**_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_**

**_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_**

**_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_**

**_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_**

**_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_**

**_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_**

**_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_**

**_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are, yeah_**

She remained silent for a couple of minutes before she just gave me a small smile and whispered in my ear, "I love you too Liam. I just didn't know how to tell you. How do you know you'd kiss me all day if I let you? How do you know I'm any good at kissing?" She teased, which made me smile.

"Maybe we should test it out?" I suggested wiggling my eyebrows, leaning in towards her lips, only for her to abruptly put her fingers on my lips.

"I'm ill. I can't let you kiss me. Besides I have some soup to eat! You'll just have to wait for that kiss Liam!" She told me with a chuckle as she lifted the soup up and began to eat it.

"Then I wish you a speedy recovery Ella." _So true, because if we don't kiss soon I'm going to go crazy after waiting for so long. _


End file.
